Help Her
by kannasoul09
Summary: She needs help. But he can't help her. He will have to get someone to save Little Rin. But who? (I BACK!)
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE! I am back. I know that I have not updated in about 2 or 3 years, in case you are wondering what happened and why, well I will tell you. I got a message from a member of the fanfiction site and they completely put me down. You can say that they destroyed my writing spirit. But I started thinking, when I looked at that persons profile page they never wrote a single fanfiction. So why put me down. I also want to give thanks to everyone that left me wonderful comments.

But I also have to admit that I will not restart Running Away from Love and Finding Love. I don't have the heart for it yet. But thank you everyone for your support.

Chapter One

What could Sesshomaru do? Rin was sick and he didn't know how to heal her. Just yesterday she was jumping around and playing with Jaken. But look at her now; she was lying by the fire with his pelt trying to stop her shivering. The great dog lord did not know what to do. What if he lost her, Sesshomaru didn't know what he would do; he didn't want to be alone again. He finally started his own pack after so many years.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I might know a way to heal Rin. But you may not like the idea My Lord," squeaked Jaken. The small imp know his master was worried for the human girl…even if he did not show it. "My Lord, what if we take her to the miko that travels with the half-breed. We I was stuck with the human for a day, she seemed very knowledgeable about healing." Staring at his master, Jaken wasn't sure what was going to happen. He had mentioned the half-breed and his pack, most of the time he would be on the ground for bringing them up.

'The miko…yes I did not think of the possibility that she would know anything about healing.' Turning in the direction of Inuyasha's Forest, Sesshomaru started to walk. "Come Jaken, Ah Un, we are going to find the miko," stated Sesshomaru. The girl will help Rin, she had to help her.

Kagome still could not believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha and Sango was mated. But how and when did this happen? She never noticed anything special going on between them. "O.K. I have a question. When did you two start courting each other? I mean if you guys were courting wouldn't I have seen something?" asked Kagome still in shock.

Sango just looked at Kagome and gave her a small smile. "I guess you can say that we never really started courting. It just sort of happened, I guess. Please, Kagome don't be mad at me. I know that you loved Inuyasha, but whatever happened it just sort of clicked." Kagome was looking at Sango in complete shock. Then she started laughing.

"It's ok Sango, I haven't felt that way for Inuyasha in a long time. I had to move on with my life at some point. I just couldn't wait for him my whole life. But what about Miroku?" Ever since Kagome got back from the next village delivering a child, she just hasn't seen Miroku or Shippo. Sango gave off a sad smile.

"Miroku was not happy, but he understands. If I'm going to be with a man then I don't want him trying to touch every woman that comes into reach. He will find a woman one day that will give a chase for his life. I'm sure of it." Sango said all of this with a sad smile on her face. From what she saw she still loved Miroku, even if it was just a little bit. "So have…." As soon as Sango was about to ask her a question there was a loud boom outside.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Inuyasha.

Standing in front of Inuyasha was Sesshomaru. Kagome could sense something off about him. And he never pulled his sword. "Wait, Inuyasha! I don't think he wants to fight," Kagome stated.

"Miko, I need you to help Rin. She can't die."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to Sesshomaru, Kagome didn't know what to think. The Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands where here in front of her wanting her help. To say that she was stunned was an understatement. If he was here then Rin must be very sick and Sesshomaru had no other options left. "Is she that bad?" The look in his eye's told her everything. "Can you bring her here? We will put her in my hut, and I will have better access to better medicine here," explained the Miko.

The dirty human wanted to have Rin in this little human village. Was she going crazy? But he had no choice; she had the medicine that could hopefully save Rin. "I will bring her, but I will be staying with her. There will be no room to complain." Sesshomaru was watching the girl in front of him for any signs of what he just said. The only thing he got was a smile and a nod from the human. Everyone in the village was surprised when they felt his aura fly around him. Inuyasha and Sango had their weapons ready and was going to attack, that is until they heard the two headed dragon up in the air carrying Rin and Jaken.

The dragon landed in front of Kagome and stared at her to take Rin. Looking at the girl, Kagome began to worry. She looked so pale and it looks like that she hasn't eaten in some time. "Lord Sesshomaru when was the last time Rin has eaten?"

"Rin refuses to eat. She says that she has no appetite, but she hasn't eaten in 3 days," said Jaken. Looking at Jaken you wouldn't think that he would like the little girl, but he was very worried about the child.

Kagome picked up the little girl and they went into a hut that was in the center of the village. Once the miko had the girl in a futon and covered up, she started working on some medicine. She had learned how to make different kinds of medicine from Jinninji. She even asked if he could make some that was from her time. Once she had some of the medicine ready she woke up the child to give it to her. Looking up Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had joined them in the hut. "I just gave her some medicine to help with the fever. She needs to eats and have some water. Once she is awake I'll ask her different questions so I can figure out what is wrong." Kagome just looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a small smile. "She will be ok, you don't have to worry."

Sesshomaru glared at the human for a moment and stood up. "Human, you should watch what you say. Do not think me weak just because of Rin. She is part of my pack and she is under my protection. Do not assume that you know how I feel." For a moment Kagome was scared. She had never seen such a look come from Sesshomaru before.

Looking up, Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. In a claim voice so not to scare or wake up Rin Kagome spoke her mind. "Just so you know you stupid dog, I did not say you were weak for wanting to keep Rin safe or healthy or anything of the sort. I was just saying that you don't have to worry as much and settle down some. I can feel your aura and it is not as calm as you usually have it."

"Why are you even helping him Kagome? It's not like he really deserves the help or anything," claimed Inuyasha. The half-breed was standing in the door way just watching. Sango was right beside him to looking at Rin.

"Rin is just a child Inuyasha and she has nothing to do with Sesshomaru attacking us. If you condemn a child for someone's doing then you are no man or demon at all. I think it would be better if you left this hut and don't return until Rin is healed," Kagome said with a glare on her face. "Rin should be up tomorrow morning so we can feed her and ask her some questions. How about we start a small meal?"

Inuyasha just pouted outside like a little kid that had is favorite toy taken away. How many times Kagome has seen that look on Shippo when she took his toys away for being bad, she couldn't count. Looking around Kagome was wondering where her little Shippo was. Giving a small smile Kagome started to laugh a little. Shippo isn't so little anymore. He has grown so much in the past two years. He looked more like a teenager now.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Looking up Kagome saw her little Shippo run into her hut. She watched as he stopped in his track and saw Sesshomaru setting in the corner of the hut. "Oh then I guess you already know that Sesshomaru is in the area." Just as he said that, Shippo looked down and saw Rin in the futon. "What happen to Rin? She smells like rotten food."

"Calm down Shippo, Rin is just sick. Sesshomaru brought her here for healing. And what did you mean by that? What do you mean she smells like rotten food?" Sesshomaru was also curious as to what he said.

Shippo just stared at Kagome and then Sesshomaru. "Well do you remember that time about a year ago when you ate bad food and got sick. You smelled like rotten food for a week while you were sick. Rin smells the same way. I think you called it food poisoning. If she is sick and smells like that then it must be that. She must have eaten bad food and got really sick."

Kagome just stared at her little fox for remembering that from a year ago. She had cooked the fish wrong and it wasn't done all the way. In just a few hours she was throwing up and in the bushes for the whole week. "Shippo are you sure?" She just watched as Shippo nodded. "That is great. Jaken? Sesshomaru? When was the last time Rin threw up?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken for an answer. "Well the night she started feeling sick she complained about wanting to throw up, but she never did."

"Kagome looked at the dog demon and the imp. "Then we know what we need to do."


End file.
